


永恒之颜

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 一个疯狂痴迷桑克瑞德的谜底做出的疯狂事儿……





	

桑克瑞德觉得，自己的经历和遭遇，虽然比不上光之战士，不能说是传奇，但是也已经足够多了也足够惊心动魄了。

但是现在他觉得，这个世界上还是惊喜多，虽然他本人并不希望经历这个。

距离他上一次外出似乎已经过去一周了，那天还是雪天。灰色的地面上结了一层薄冰，走路的时候，偶尔还会听到冰碎的声音。在结冰的地面行走和在沙漠行走可是截然不同的感受，前者更加心惊胆战，后者只是有沙子恼人而已。

他不止一次看到光之战士因为太过匆忙而脚下一滑屁股着地溜的老远，每一次都让他笑的停不下来。既然连有着那样伸手的英雄都会不慎失足，普通人更是如此了。

那是个晚上，风雪模糊了路灯，让视线受损，桑克瑞德正从外边回来，准备去忘忧骑士亭喝点酒暖暖身子——却在离目的地不远的地方，看到一个女士摔了跤。那个位置几乎没有灯光，按照常理来说，那个女士不应该走在那个地方。

然而周围没有其他人了，而桑克瑞德无论是作为一个贤人还是作为一个男性，都不可能坐视不管。在他靠近的时候，那位女士抬起了头，暧昧的光线下她有一双金色的眼睛，仿佛是被融化的黄金，没有瞳孔也没有焦距。这种眼睛大多出现在拉拉菲尔身上，但是他们的双眼是有神且看起来熠熠生辉的，但是这位精灵女士的眼睛，看起来却是混浊无光。

“需要帮忙吗？”桑克瑞德跪下来问道，精灵垂下脑袋点了点头，却没有动作。桑克瑞德因此更加相信自己的判断，对于一个没有视力的人来说，夜晚还是白天，有光或者无光，都没有区别。这让他放下了戒心，亲自伸手牵起了这位女士的手，哪怕对方戴着手套，他都可以感觉到从白色的薄薄布料里面透出来的寒意，桑克瑞德不由得握紧了一点。

“你要去哪里？我带你过去……”然而他的话还没说完，稍稍站起身的女士就突然像他倒来，这太过于突然了，然而最让桑克瑞德吃惊的是，依稀袭来的还有这位女士的带着魅人芳香的嘴唇，和一记扎入后颈针。

前后夹击？虽然不该这么用，但是也确实如此，为了迷倒他，这个人也确实是下了功夫，两重手段有备无患。若是仔细想想，较弱的受难女性，不就是最常见且最老套的陷阱么，桑克瑞德没来得及再说半句话表达自己的心情，就失去了意识。

再次醒来，他就已经在现在所在的地方了。

这是一个地下室，光线可以透过高处的几道细小的通风口照射进来，但是因为从内侧被装上了玻璃，所以声音无法传递。角落摆着一张大沙发，和一条毯子，不过那可不是给桑克瑞德休息的地方，那是地下室的主人——那个精灵，那个女士——不，那个男性的休息处。

门在这时候开了，桑克瑞德正想着的那个人走了进来，这个金色眼睛的精灵穿着单薄的白色衬衣，哪怕如此，也依旧带着手套，他的头发呈现不自然的白色，发梢的地方看起来甚至略显透明。这要归功于那些摆放在这儿的大量水晶和药水，精灵是个炼金术师，过量的接触水晶和魔法药剂，腐蚀了他身体。

“你今天看起来依旧这么完美……桑克瑞德。”精灵说着，来到他的跟前，凑近桑克瑞德的脸。若是不论别的因素，这确实是一双漂亮的眼睛，不过桑克瑞德也正是栽在这双眼睛上——他以为精灵是个盲人。然而精灵不仅仅不盲，甚至有着比常人更好的视力。他细细的观察着桑克瑞德，而桑克瑞德却无路可逃。

他被束缚在椅子上已经整整一周，这椅子的造型略显浮夸，也许更适合王公贵族，虽然被加上了一些上不了台面的机关，将他的四肢牢牢固定在上面。精灵甚至在金属扣的里面加了柔软的布料，让他不会受伤。

“胡子……似乎又长出来了一点。”这个精灵自顾自的喃喃，又自顾自的起身离开，他在桑克瑞德视线所不及的地方，而桑克瑞德知道对方准备做什么。当精灵拿着剃刀和毛巾过来的时候，桑克瑞德一点也不吃惊，也不害怕。因为，在他醒来的第一天，对方就用更多的工具，将他的胡子刮的干干净净，甚至给他理了发……不仅如此，第一天，他就不得不对这个陌生人赤诚而见，洗刷的比小婴儿还要干净。而那一切就是在这个椅子上，在他动弹不得的情况下发生的。

精灵的手艺其实不错，刀锋小心翼翼的刮过他的下颚，几乎可以说是温柔的。虽然桑克瑞德现在有点想念自己的小胡子，更加想念自由。

“你准备什么时候放我走？”他在精灵收刀的时候问道，又在刀片贴上来的时候闭嘴，精灵默不作声的进行着自己的工作。而当他擦干净桑克瑞德下巴上的泡沫和胡渣，洗净人类的脸，面对着凝视着他的时候，终于忍耐不住一般吻了上去。用舌头舔舐着桑克瑞德面颊，就像那有多么美味似得。桑克瑞德厌恶却又无奈的侧过脑袋，这当然无法阻止对方对他的骚扰。

“你打算关我一辈子吗？格罗皮厄斯。”因为他的话，精灵忽然停了下来，虽然那双嘴唇并没有离开桑克瑞德的皮肤，精灵用期待的，颤抖的声音开了口，“……再喊我一次。”

“……格罗皮厄斯？”“继续……不要停，继续……”精灵低语着，他的脑袋垂在桑克瑞德的肩膀上，对方态度的突变，让桑克瑞德有所怀疑，不过都已经是这种时候了，他也没什么好顾虑了，满足了精灵的要求，“格罗皮厄斯……格罗皮厄斯……格罗皮厄斯，你就这么喜欢我么？”

当精灵的回答是一声呻吟的时候，桑克瑞德才意识到精灵在做什么，这个男人仅仅因为他在喊他的名字，就因此兴奋了。

格罗皮厄斯，这个男人直起身子，高高鼓起的裆部证明了桑克瑞德的猜想，而格罗皮厄斯就这么跪在他的跟前，掏出了自己的性器，对着他手淫。

他可以闭上眼睛，但是桑克瑞德没有那么做，他太过于震惊而直直的盯着精灵。他的视线仿佛给了精灵鼓励，让格罗皮厄斯套弄自己的速度变的更快了，喘息和淫靡的水声，充斥在这个封闭的房间。让看着这一切的桑克瑞德回过神来的是他自己也微微隆起的下体，他因此而移开了视线，羞耻于自己的反应。

精灵既没有停下，也没有不悦，他祈求着，祈求桑克瑞德继续看着他，“看着我，桑克瑞德……求你，看着我……”在他愈发混乱的呼吸和祈求中，桑克瑞德只是侧目瞥了一眼，就将格罗皮厄斯推上了高潮。精灵的精液射在他的脚边，其中一些滴落在他赤裸的脚背上，让桑克瑞德为之一振。

-

 

当精灵亲吻他的脚趾的时候，桑克瑞德能做的仅仅是缩起指头。

对方柔软的舌头，舔掉了他脚背上的液体，灼热的呼吸让桑克瑞德感到有一股热流自下而上流窜，轻易就让他原本就被点燃的欲火烧的更加旺盛。

格罗皮厄斯的双手颤抖着按在他的膝盖上的时候，桑克瑞德因为紧张而吞了吞口水，他试图并拢双膝，但是那也只是反射性的抽动而已。若是说没有半点期待，那么他的阴茎也不会如此新的高抬着脑袋了。

“要做的话……快一点。”桑克瑞德攥紧拳头，咬着牙控制自己的呼吸，然而当格罗皮厄斯的手碰碰到他的裆部的时候，他还是无法控制的浑身一颤，倒吸了一口气。

习惯是一个恐怖的事情，哪怕只是短短的一周。和单纯的囚禁截然不同的是，他失去的可不仅仅是外出的自由。被限制在这张椅子上，无论是饮食还是其他，亦或是欲望的发泄，他被格罗皮厄斯彻彻底底掌控已经长达一周了。

精灵含住了他的阴茎，第一次这么做的时候，格罗皮厄斯的还没有这么熟练。格罗皮厄斯生疏却又细致的去舔舐他性器的每一个地方，一点一点的勾起桑克瑞德的欲望，直到桑克瑞德在他的口中释放。

而现在格罗皮厄斯早已掌握了对方的弱点，快感在桑克瑞德的下身累积着，仿佛一张细密的网，从私处开始像周围扩散，传递着喜悦的电花，却又在腹部盘踞着用高温灼烧他的身体——勒住了他的脖子让他无法呼吸。

“好热……”桑克瑞德的用低哑的声音说道，带着些许不想承认的期盼。他用有限的活动空间挺着胸膛，而剧烈的呼吸使得领口会些许钻入一些空气，刺激他的皮肤。格罗皮厄斯却依旧用近乎虔诚的方式缓慢地吮吸口中坚硬的性器。

精灵知道他要什么，桑克瑞德狠狠咬了咬牙齿，绷紧了双臂，想要抑制住自己的欲望。但是充血的大脑却干扰他，为他传来一浪接一浪的快感。格罗皮厄斯的口腔，也仿佛更加的热了，他的吮吸——他软滑的口腔粘膜不断蹭过敏感的顶端，用嘴唇包裹着柱身上下的吞吐着。不急不缓，如同隔靴搔痒般让人更加难以忍耐。

桑克瑞德觉得自己的身体已经快要烧起来了，汗水让衣服黏在了他的皮肤上，让他更加煎熬更加难以呼吸。身体不时的痉挛抽搐，却又远远达不到高潮的边缘，快感是一股暗流，缓缓前行着，太过于漫长几乎成了折磨。

几番抵抗让他筋疲力尽，“格罗皮厄斯……”桑克瑞德艰难的喊出对方的名字，喘着气用湿润的眼睛看着精灵，“快点，让我射……”汗水顺着他的面颊滑落，桑克瑞德的声音听起来也有些颤抖。

“……太完美了……”精灵喃喃着，着迷的看着眼前的男人，他伸手抚摸着人类的胸膛，每一寸触碰都能够听到桑克瑞德发出细小的呻吟，而当他撑起身子，头发滑过人类的阴茎时，他可以听到对方更加迷人的喘息声。

这个世界上有那么多不同的人，但是却没有一个像眼前的这个男人一样如此的吸引他。不仅仅是这张脸，这个身体，他是如此疯狂的爱着这个男人，包括他的灵魂，他的以太。“神啊……”他说着，吻住了桑克瑞德的嘴唇。

那一瞬间桑克瑞德略有抗拒，但是当他栖身而上，将自己的阴茎贴上桑克瑞德的阴茎一同套弄时，这沉醉于快感的人类屈服了。他肆意的侵犯着对方的口腔，看着桑克瑞德紧闭的眼睛和沾着些许泪液的睫毛，额头和发根处的汗水，都是那么的性感。

“永远留在这里，桑克瑞德……”格罗皮厄斯自己的呼吸也开始变得杂乱了，桑克瑞德的热度毫无阻隔地传递过来，就连快感都仿佛变成了共有，他有些恍惚，觉得自己和桑克瑞德融为了一体，他撕摩着对方的身体，扯开碍事的衣服，让皮肤紧紧相依。

“不要离开我，永远的——呆在我的身边——”回答他的是桑克瑞德口齿不清的嘀咕。

当高潮逼近，他的理智似乎也被快感蚕食殆尽了，准确的说，理智重来和他无关。格罗皮厄斯贪婪的呼吸着桑克瑞德发间的空气，他耸动着腰部就像是真的性交，他们的阴茎摩擦着，操弄着的是他自己的手，液体混在一起早就湿透了桑克瑞德的大腿，退到膝窝的裤子也开始积蓄津液。

黏答答的椅子变得无法坐稳，而格罗皮厄斯的动作将向下滑动的桑克瑞德一次次顶撞回去，被摩擦着的分泌物，顺着椅子边缘滴落。

这大概是他出生以来最美好的一刻，格罗皮厄斯一直坚信，自己降生在这个世界上就是为了遇见眼前的这个男人，而如今可以亲吻对方的嘴唇，他也许已经死而无憾了——他不能死，精灵从高潮的恍惚中找回了自己的“理智”，他还要继续陪伴在桑克瑞德身边，守护他不被这个世界侵蚀。

“我会保护你的，桑克瑞德。”他陶醉在自我崇高的理想中，仿佛看到桑克瑞德对他点头，这个人类拥抱他，肯定了他。哪怕对方被禁锢的四肢疲软无力，垂着脑袋疲惫地看着自己腹部的精液缓缓朝着腰侧滑去。


End file.
